


For the first time, you've shown me the world through your eyes

by Angelssavior



Series: The dragon prince one shots [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Fluff, Katolis, Kingdoms, Kings & Queens, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Princes & Princesses, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Seasons, The dragon prince - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, black magic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/pseuds/Angelssavior
Summary: Just a little AU where King Harrow doesn't die (at least not before his time, because you know he was an awesome character in my opinion) where he's shown a world through a blind person's POV and he shows her his world through his eyes (the best way he can of course) with lots of fluff and love and what not :)
Series: The dragon prince one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560256
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Dragon Prince





	For the first time, you've shown me the world through your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of Kudos and comments and requests. I haven't seen the last few episodes of the dragon prince (because I'm lazy asf and kinda procrastinating because I have to wait till 2020 till season four comes out if they make season four) so I'm kinda behind lol but ill try my best to make you guys happy if you just read kudos and request. Please? If you guys don't mind

"You sure about this dad? It has been a while since you've met someone new. I mean, I know it's a new kingdom and all but how do you know she even exists?" Asked Callum and a laugh fell from the older man's lips. Maybe it was out of nervousness or excitement, he wasn't so sure himself. 

"Trust me Callum, okay? I know she's real, I had your aunt Amaya check it out with some of her men. Including Lieutenant Marcus and Gren. They'll give us more allies against Xadia and gives us some time to replenish our food supply for our people. I know it's not what you wanna hear, but it will help in the long run," he smiled at the now 17 year old boy who stood before him. Ezran, now 13 and 1/2 years old, had sprouted from a short boy carrying a glow toad named Bait to a 5 ft 3 inches tall teenager. It wasn't easy raising two boys alone, especially when giving them the sex talk. They would groan and blush and get flustered at the fact that they would have to deal with girls and what not. Callum had met Rayla, while traveling and Ezran was still interested in his jelly tart pastries from the baker in Katolis and hanging out with bait when he wasn't to grossed out by the affection the two of the love birds. I adjusted my crown once again as Gren and Amaya appeared at my door. Amaya smiled at the boys and greeted them warmly and Rayla hung back, unsure of whether to hug her or what. She wasn't used to affection as a teenager. Being told that your family abandoned you, then died in an accident, and having no other family members to take the thrown, must've been difficult for her to decide. 

I didn't know a lot about her except from what she wrote in her letters. She sounded lovely as could be, and I wrote letters back to her about my children and about my previous wife. She didn't mind of course but still, I felt odd because I was moving on with my life. Yet, I could feel her nudging me towards this new (well maybe not new) wise princess. From what she spoke about her family, she felt like an outcast in her family. Her oldest sister was the new queen of Caitia, a kingdom known for their fresh fruits, soldiers and various animals. She was the third eldest of six sisters and would become the new queen of Katolis if we ever became married. 

When we finally did meet, she held onto the leash of a beautiful pure white big cat, who guided her through the throne room and I saw her eyes were milky white. She curtsied before me as I bowed, surprised at the fact that she had no eye sight. Then I remembered she had lost it during an accident in her old palace. Her white hair braided down her back, stopping at her knees, her dress was a pale blue, with the sleeves wrapped below her shoulders. Her thorn shaped tiara wrapped around her forehead, and she looked up at me with a smile on her face. Opeli was concerned since she had no sight to see what was going on around her. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your grace. I hope you don't mind my pet, she's my eyes whenever I need to get around. I'm princess Alianna of Caitia your highness, but you already knew that of course," she smiled as her cat purred in approval, sitting next to Alianna waiting for her command. 

"King Harrow of Katolis. It's also a pleasure to meet you, my Ladyship. I hope your trip was as good as you told me about in your letter the last time we talked. I'm glad to see you made it okay to Katolis," she smiled and Amaya watched me as she walked in with Gren. 

"Your highness, if I may interrupt but there's an important message from the village. There's been reports of fights amongst the city and we would like to know what to do," translated Gren, and I sighed softly. 

"Assess what they are fighting about and what is causing the fights. If it is what I think it is, then arrest those who started the fights, and bring them to the dungeon. Make sure they know what and why they are being arrested for. Your Ladyship, if I may, I like to bring you to my study." 

She nodded politely and smiled as Amaya and Gren walked away. We walked to my library which provided me also as a study room, away from everyone. She felt around the library, as her fingers graze the dust covered books that I didn't have time to flip through during my time as king. She faced me and smiled as I sighe softly, setting the crown down on the desk and she walked towards me, not sure what to say. 

"I hope it's okay that I brought you here. It's the only place I could think of for some privacy. You know, away from everyone and everything." A giggle fell from her lips, and she smiled once more. 

Her smile made my heart flutter and her laugh made me want to make her laugh more. I couldn't get enough of her, I loved when she sent me letters, and the way she spoke of her family, despite the fact that she was blind. She always saw the good in people even if they weren't always good and that's what drew me to her in the first place. 

"I missed writing letters to you Harrow. I know it's been a while since we last talked and I know you're not used to being with another um person since your wife passed away," she sighed softly, knowing how much I missed my wife dearly. 

"As have I Alianna. I know, but somedays I feel as if she is nudging me towards you. Like she wants me to be happy again." She nodded as her cat nudged her towards me and I chuckled. 

"Apparently, so does your cat," I smiled lovingly petting her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few months, she had shown me what it was like to be blind. Callum had temporarily gave her the ability to see for a few hours and it was amazing to see her reaction to seeing the world again including her cat, Alana. She had shown me what it was like to be blind and see the world in a different light. We were talking and she sighe softly, and I knew she wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to. 

"You know, for the first time you have shown me the world through your eyes. It was difficult having to see the world through my other senses, and not having my eye sight. You though, you make it look so easy. Knowing what dress is what, having to do your hair a certain way and what not. How is it that you can do all of that? And make it look so easy?" I questioned and she giggled. 

"Before my mother passed away, she herself was blind. She made us take turns being blind folded and seeing the world through her eyes and my dad wasn't really up to the idea. He didn't like that she was teaching us to use our other senses if one was shut down. Dad made it difficult because behind closed doors, he... He was a violent man, hence the reason I'm blind. He was the one to cause the accident. He's the one to truck lighting in my face but the spell I found lessened the scaring but not by much. It's a miracle what makeup can to do." 

"It's amazing, I can't even tell your wearing makeup," I explained and a blush swept across her face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She walked down the aisle, wearing a simple wedding dress. The dress was styled like the one she had arrived in, except with the sleeves made of lace going down to her hands, the wild flowers from Xadia, hand picked by Runaan and Tinker. Her hair in a crown braid and the rest in curls. She had her thorn crown around her forehead was in place and she seemed nervous but excited. The coronation was the day before, pronouncing the new queen of Katolis. I couldn't help but stare and she smiled shyly. 


End file.
